The Forgotten One
by ice-dove
Summary: What if Harry unknowingly had a sister and no one knew? what would have happened to her? Sorry i sux at summaries. Please read and constructive critisizm welcomed with open arms. Rated T just incase


Chapter 1:

This Chapter doesnt include anything of the Harry Potter sort yet but next chapter definatly will.

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

I'm running through up a street my long midnight hair flailing behind me, into a house. When I get there I walk into it like it was a normal thing to do.

When I go in I see pictures but I cant really make them out like theirs a fog covering them and it only gets worse the more I focus.I just walk right past them though. As I walk up the stairs a feeling of dread like something terrible is about to happen hits me full force as I reach the top step.

I walk up to a door that enters the room that I've seen time and time again and as I open it a voice yell out a word that sounds like a roar, so I cant understand it, along with high pitched screams. The light starts to fade and I can make out a figure of what looks like a man but suddenly everything goes black.

I shoot up as I feel ice cold water hit me in my bed. I look to my side and see Jeremy the guy that sleeps in the room across from mine.

"Shut up, what's with the screaming at four am?!" He asks and yells at the some time.

I don't answer knowing he doesn't really want an answer. So I just get up and walk over to my mirror and sit in the chair in front of my make-up dresser. Not that I use any, it just kind of sits there and would probably have spider webs crawling all over it, if it was not for the spell to make sure everything in the room stays spotless.

I look into it and see a pair of ice blue and a pair of hazel eyes looking back at me. Of course I look right past mine and into the hazel eyes that seem to never stop to change color. Yesterday they were totally brown.

"Jeremy, why do you change the color of your eyes? One day you are going to royally screw them up with all that magic." I say ignoring his previous question. He tousled his already messy dirty blond hair.

"I don't know… Because staying the same everyday would be boring. You'll always know what to expect."

Jeremy and I are best friends; we knew each other since I was six. He hates being in one place or when something doesn't change for a while. We also probably clicked together so fast because we both can do magic. It was practically impossible to separate us.

We originally met on the streets in America; he had a teacher type of guardian that would teach him potions and such. I was walking by when he caught me levitating a roll from one of the baker's shops and they both took me in. He is one year older than me and is like an older brother.

I was with them for a year or two before our 'guardian' died, and we got whatever she left behind which was only a couple of potions and a some spell books.

Both of us snuck into people houses at night to get food. But we would only steal from the richer end of town that could easily buy more. We of course never got caught because of the spells we used.

Until the one night we let our guard down and got caught, fortunately we weren't arrested we were put in a rich boarding for kids because the owners of the house pitied us for not having anything.

That's how we ended up in this position and I totally and completely detested it with my whole being. We are total outcasts most people call me the Ice Queen because I like to stay out of other people's business. I find the name ironic because if anyone is cold it is the people that gave me that name. God, I hate this place so much.

"Hey, Lily, don't worry we will be leaving this place soon so just keep holding on." He said noticing me spacing out.

That's another thing that is great about him he always knows what I'm thinking about. He doesn't specify on what he's talking about but I know exactly what he means. Four more days till we head to a school for kids like us. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I can't wait when we got the letters we at first thought it was some junk mail and threw the letters away it took us a week before we got fed up and read the letters.

I thought as Zephyr my pet black cat with bright green eyes, jumped onto my lap and pulled me out of my reverie and back to my room I realized that in my daze I walked to my closet and had my outfit in my hand.

I turned around and looked at Jeremy then said, "Get out I'm changing." I said with a little bit of attitude, he looked like he was thinking about something to.

Sadly I don't have the same kind of mind reading abilities that he seems to have, so I had no clue what was going through his mind.

He looked at me and had a light blush across his face as he saw me standing there and ran out of the room, back into his own.

* * *

How was it? should i keep going?

Review


End file.
